


So This is Heaven

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Multi, Polyamory, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	So This is Heaven

You were on your back, Dean between your legs, eating you out like a starving man. You would never tire of the things this man could do to you with his tongue, his fingers, driving you to heights you had never seen before. 

You were so engrossed in Dean, carding your hands through his short locks, pulling just hard enough to make him moan and did he moan, the vibrations skyrocketing from your pussy to that coil he had wound so tight, making is snap in two. “Oh fuck Dean, oh my god, yes!” 

Then you heard a moan that wasn’t Dean come from the open door. Sam was standing there, shirt off, palming himself through his jeans, watching his brother eat your pussy. Dean looked up from between your legs, face glistening with your slick. “You just going to stand there or what?”

“Yeah, Sam, or what?” You looked expectantly at your boyfriend’s brother. His body was magnificent. Dean pulled himself away from you and stood to kneel at the head of the bed. 

“Sammy, you gotta taste her man. She tastes like heaven. That’s okay baby, right? If my brother wants to eat you out till you cum all over his face?” Dean looked down at me while he stroked his own cock. 

“Baby, as long as I can suck your cock, I don’t care what your brother wants to do to me.” I reached up, grabbing his ass with both hands as he pushed himself inside, fucking my mouth as Sam watched, removing his pants so fast, he almost fell over. 

“Come on Sammy, show her it’s in the Winchester genes; we’re great at eating pussy.” Dean moaned as he continued fucking your mouth. You pulled him out long enough to lick him from base to tip a few times, verbally encouraging Sam to do what he wanted. 

Sam dove in and went to work on you. He was just as good but different than Dean. Sam was rough where as Dean was gentle. Dean liked to tease you a little. Sam slid two long fingers into you right away, holding you down with the other hand, pushing into your abdomen just slightly, to build pressure from where he was caressing your pussy walls. His tongue, strong and probing, circled your clit, licking your lips, before sucking your clit into his mouth. Within minutes, you had released Dean, not able to concentrate on what you were doing because of Sam and his ministrations. There was so much pressure you don’t know if you could take any more. 

“Baby, it’s okay, we got you.” Dean encouraged you as you stroked his cock, trying to pull your hips away from Sam’s mouth. 

“I can’t De- too much - needtostahhhhppp!” Your words were a jumbled mess.

“Shh, Sweetheart, Sammy is gonna take such good care of you. You can do this, Y/N, baby.” Dean was now massaging your breasts, tweaking the nipples expertly with one hand, while his mouth captured the other. The simple action was enough to push you over the very edge and your entire body convulsed, your pussy walls clamping down on Sam’s fingers as a gush of cum shot from your body, Sam lapping it up as fast as he could. 

Dean leaning farther over you to get a taste and now both Winchesters were in your pussy. The words slowly leaving your mouth as both boys chuckled “So this is what Heaven looks like.”


End file.
